freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Auditorium
Were you looking for the animatronics Funtime Foxy, or perhaps Funtime Freddy, or the room Ballora Gallery? Main = is a room in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. It is located from the right. The room contains the animatronic Funtime Foxy. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location In Night 2, when Funtime Foxy is off its stage, its shadow is visible to the player. In Night 3, the player must pass through Funtime Auditorium to reach the Parts/Service Room. If the player walks in the wrong direction, they will subsequently encounter Funtime Foxy in a jumpscare, followed by the Game Over screen. Also in Night 3, it is explained by HandUnit that the room must be kept dark as to not disturb Funtime Foxy. As such, the player is equipped with a Flash Beacon (and is not permitted to use the Flashlight), which merely flashes the light for a split second and draws Funtime Foxy near, but will, in addition, allow the player to find their bearings and become accustomed to their surroundings. The Flash Beacon is activated by the spacebar. Once coming back from the Parts/Service, even when using the flash beacon correctly, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player, going straight to Night 4. In Night 5, the Player must reach the Parts/Service Room, while once again avoiding Funtime Foxy. After sending Circus Baby to the Scooping Room, the player must traverse Funtime Auditorium, whilst following "Circus Baby"'s instructions. Failure to do so, as well as using the Flash Beacon, will incur the wrath of Ennard. Upon reaching the Scooping Room, it was revealed that the Player was lured there by Ennard, mimicking Circus Baby's voice, under the premise that Ballora's Endoskeleton had been stalking them. Provided the player successfully completes the Circus Baby minigame without failing, it is possible to access the Private Room simply by moving forward continuously. When done correctly, the Female Computer Voice will grant them access. Otherwise, the Female Computer Voice will deny the player access and then they will be jumpscared by Ennard almost immediately. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Funtime Auditorium is the setting for the "Dark Rooms: Funtime Foxy" level. The gameplay is basically the same, save for two noticeable differences: The player can wander the room freely, and that if the player sets foot on the red floor tiles, Lolbit will jumpscare the player. In Blacklight mode, Lolbit behaves the same way as Funtime Foxy, and as a result, the player must avoid both of them. Unlike FNaF: SL, The Private Room cannot be accessed either through normal means, nor through hacking, although a door that is implied to be the Private Room door is visible provided one looks carefully, and it is also the location for one of the Tapes. Trivia *Very rarely, the player may see a yellow-eyed endoskeleton, named Yenndo, similar to Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton in place of Funtime Foxy. **The difference of this endoskeleton, aside from the yellow eyes, is that it has no metal faceplates and a right hand. **Yenndo is present during the Custom Night. *On Night 5, viewing in the Primary Control Module will show the silhouette of a hanged man. This also appears in the Ballora Gallery's stage. *Despite Funtime Freddy also being a "Funtime" animatronic, he is never seen in Funtime Auditorium. **Perhaps he is separated from Funtime Auditorium due to his malfunction. **However, it's possible that he is merely out of the player's view at the time. ***This is unlikely, given that HandUnit does not even mention Funtime Freddy. *Strangely, there are pipes obstructing the glass panes in Funtime Auditorium, but are not seen from Primary Control Module. *In the mobile version of the game, Funtime Foxy will not wave and instead will stand in place while on-stage. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location FFoxyOffstage.png|Funtime Foxy off of its stage. FuntimeAuditoriumDeadMan.png|A silhouette of a hanging body that replaces Funtime Foxy on stage on . Empty FT Auditorium.png|The Funtime Auditorium stage, when empty. Doorway.png|The end of the auditorium, the Parts and Service room. Crawl Back.png|The view of the Funtime Auditorium entrance. Funtime Auditorium Travel.gif|The player travelling through Funtime Auditorium (Note: this is only seen for the split second the Flash Beacon is activated). Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Funfoxdarkrooms6.png|The Funtime Auditorium stage with Funtime Foxy in one position. Funfoxdarkrooms5.png|The Funtime Auditorium stage with Funtime Foxy in another position. Funfoxdarkrooms4.png|The Funtime Auditorium stage with Funtime Foxy in another position. Funfoxdarkrooms3.png|The Funtime Auditorium stage with Funtime Foxy in another position. Funfoxdarkrooms1.png|The Funtime Auditorium stage. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Locations